


Minecreep

by Creepypasta_Queen34



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Ha Ha this story is for fun pls don't hurt me, author doesn't get enough sleep, ha ha the title sucks i know, she's making up shit as she goes, why did we choose the fucking glow squid?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepypasta_Queen34/pseuds/Creepypasta_Queen34
Summary: long story short the creator woke up on day deciding she would implement herself in a Creepypasta and Minecraft fanfic. why did she come up with this idea? We don't know. All we know is that she's probably gonna make this super cringe. don't like, don't read.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ah shit, here we go again.

It started out as a normal Saturday. Scratch that, nothing is ever normal in a house full of serial killers. It's almost always chaotic and is rarely ever quiet. Today was one of those days that's quiet, too quiet.

"There's n-nothing to do!" Toby whined

"Go stab someone." Livia suggested, not looking up from her Minecraft game.

"I d-did a-already!"

"Go do it again."

"You k-know, for f-fourteen year old girl, you sure are a p-pain in the a-ass." Toby said.

"Mmhm" Livia hummed.

"How about you enjoy the quiet?" Slender said 

"C-cause q-quiet is boring." Toby complained.

"Quiet can be nice." Ann said flicking the back of Toby's head.

"I-if it's too q-quiet, Liv's p-probably going to o-open a m-m-magic portal to s-some shit-hole w-world that she doesn't know how to get us out from." Toby said.

"If you keep talking like that Toby, I'll magic portal a stick up your ass." Livia replied, glaring at Toby

Just then, a glitch like portal opened up under each Creep in the mansion, pulling each of them through. All of them landed on hard ground. 

"What the hell?" Hoodie said.

"I k-knew it! W-where did you take u-us this time!?" Toby shouted.

"I didn't do anything! The portal color was green you dumb shit, it was probably BEN." Livia shouted back.

"That's right!" BEN said, glitch teleporting next to Livia.

"I brought you out of your boredom and into the beautiful game of Minecraft!" BEN exclaimed.

"Also Liv, check your inventory."

Livia pulls up her inventory. In it, she finds all of her gear that she worked so hard for.

"Holy shit BEN! You got all my shit correct!" Livia exclaimed, putting on her OP gear.

"W-wait, s-so we have to s-start f-from scratch but L-liv gets all the g-good stuff?" Toby said, ticking every so often.

"Well she put hours of her life into the the game so yeah, she gets all of her stuff."

"Start punching trees Creeps! We have a lot of work ahead of us!" Livia grinned.

.

It was almost night and most of the Creeps didn't have beds, but they did have a set of stone tools and a decent amount of food.

"Now w-what!" Toby said, brandishing his pickaxe.

"Don't we need beds?" Ann questioned.

"Correct!" BEN said

"Unfortunately, most of you didn't get beds. Everyone is the dirt shack!" Livia exclaimed

And that's how the Creeps spent their first night in Minecraft.


	2. Zombies, Skeletons, and Creepers! Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's night

The Creeps were all huddled in a dirt hut. 

"Ight, imma head out." Livia siad, standing up.

"I'm going too." Slender said.

"Why?"

"Because I know you'll get yourself killed." 

"Yeah but I'll respawn right?" Livia said, turning to BEN.

"Right BEN?"

"Yeah, she'll respawn." BEN replied.

"Besides. I don't think your ready for a Minecraft night, Slendy. It gets pretty intense." Livia said, pulling her sword out.

"Why is your sword glowing?" Hoodie questioned.

"It's enchanted." Livia stated.

"What kind of enchants do ya have on it?" BEN asked.

"I got Mending, Unbreaking III, Sharp IV, Fire Aspect II, Looting III, and Knockback II on it." Livia listed off the names of the enchantments as she pulled on her armor.

"Whoa. That must have taken some serious grinding." BEN said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, took me a while but eventually I found the books I needed plus the XP points to get it this good. Once it's netherite, there is no stopping me.

"God damn Liv! You got netherite?" BEN exclaimed

"Well I have scraps but I have enough to turn my armor and sword into netherite gear once I get back to base."

Livia opened the wooden door, stepping outside to face some mobs. 

.

It was finally day and the Creeps were being led by Livia and Ben. 

"How much longer to this base of yours Liv?" Ann asked.

"Over that river." Livia said, pointing to a greenish blob in the distance.

Smile dog barked happily.

"W-why i-is y-y-your base g-green?" Toby asked.

"Because i put a bunch of Bamboo around it to make the hole that I live in look pretty."

"You live in a hole?" Masky said.

"I was too lazy to build a house." Livia said simply.

The Creeps swam over the river and were drawing closer of Livia's glorified hole in the ground.

"Welcome to my home!" Livia said excitedly.


	3. Stupidity At It's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some stupid things happen.

"Don't go through my chests!" Livia whined, chasing Hoodie away from her materials.

"Why not? You have the best stuff in the game." Hoodie reasoned.

"I got all of this stuff by working hard. You have to do the same."

"What even is nether wart?" Hoodie asked.

"It's a plant. Go mine or something!" Livia shouted.

Hoode sighed and pulled out his pickaxe.

"H-hey guys! G-guess w-w-what I f-found!!" Toby said from the strip mine.

"Diamonds?!" Livia said excitedly.

"Y-yeah!"

"I'm coming!"

Livia raced down to where Toby was mining. Toby had already started mining the ore....with a stone pickaxe.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??" Livia shrieked.

"M-mining?" 

"You're mining DIAMONDS with a STONE PICKAXE!! Are you CRAZY!!?? Don't answer that."

Livia ripped the pickaxe out of Toby's hand and gave him an iron pickaxe.

"Now mine them."

 _"Ann was killed by an enderman_ _."_ A text popped up in front of the pasta's faces.

"Ann!" Livia said.

"Yeah?" Ann replied.

"What did you do?"

"I looked at it and it killed me."

Livia sighed.

"Obviously we need to make some rules."

"I'm going to dig straight down." Masky said passing Toby and Livia.

"NO!"


	4. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livia sets some rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it's short, i'm kinda lazy today.

"Why have gathered us here?" Slender asked.

"Because, you guys are HUGE noobs and need to be educated in Minecraft 101." Livia answers.

"I'm going to set some rules. Rule number one! Do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT go through anyone's stuff. rule number two! try to avoid digging straight down. Rule number three! mine everything with either an iron pickaxe, a diamond pickaxe, or a netherite pickaxe. Rule number four! Do not look at endermen unless you are fully prepared. Rule number five! Don't grief someone's house, it's just rude." Livia stated.

"I have a question. When do we get out of this dumb game?" Ann asked with a bored expression painted on her face.

"You get out when we defeat the ender dragon and the wither." BEN answered.

"Exactly." Livia said. 

"Better start grinding Creeps! We have a look of work to do!"


	5. Adventuring with Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv goes exploring with Ann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha i have the cringiest shit written down

"Oh yeah! Full netherite with enchants!" Livia said, flexing her gear to the rest.

"Can I use the smithing table?" Ann asked

"Yeah...how do you know what a smithing table is?"

"You explained it to me a couple days ago." Ann replied.

"I figured I could save several diamonds instead of just making a whole new set of armor." Ann explained, placing some iron armor on the smithing table and pulling out three diamonds.

"Huh. That's smart." Livia said watching Ann upgrade her armor.

"Ann managed to find diamonds? I'm not surprised." Masky said walking past the two women.

"I have made an executive decision." Livia proclaimed to the group.

"I'm taking Ann to find shit. Don't break anything, don't take anything, don't get lost." Livia continued.

"Why me?" Ann asked.

"Because you're the only one who has their shit together."

.

.

.

"Where are we going?" Ann asked, standing on a dark oak tree.

"Nowhere in particular. I have a feeling that a wooden mansion is around here though." Livia answered, looking at a map.

"What's in a wooden mansion?"

"Vindicators with axes, evokers who have magic and the also spawn the vex. Vex are ass-holes. The vex have iron swords, can move through blocks, and they can fly." Livia explained.

"I'm not going in there." Ann said.

"Yes you are because you could get emeralds and totems of undying." Livia said, tugging Ann's arm in the direction of the wooden mansion.

"Fine."

.

.

.

"This is not fun." Ann said.

Both had entered the wooden mansion by breaking a hole in the wall. They were met with mobs and several vindicators. Both had several arrows sticking out from various places on their bodies.

"Just wait till we get to the evokers."

Ann groaned. 

.

.

.

About an hour later, they had cleared the mansion and had gathered all of the mob drops. 

"We have to take this stuff back to base and then we can take on something different." Livia said gleefully

"Leave me out of it."


	6. Compilation Of Deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's exactly what it sounds like  
> here is a translator for the last one https://lingojam.com/StandardGalacticAlphabet

_"Ticci Toby blew up."_

_"Masky was killed by magic whilst trying to escape a spider."_

_"Hoodie burned to death."_

_"Ann was shot by a skeleton whilst trying to escape a skeleton."_

_"Ticci Toby fell to death."_

_"Ticci Toby drowned."_

_"Hoodie was slain by an enderman."_

_"Maksy was slain by a zombified pigman."_

_"Slenderman was slain by a drowned."_

_"Livia was slain by a blaze."_

_"BEN was slain by Hᒷ∷𝙹ʖ∷╎リᒷ"_

**Author's Note:**

> pure cringe i tell you, pure cringe.


End file.
